


Creative Conundrums

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, So I read on the ac wiki that Mera likes making mary sue ocs, This is just a short ficlet to hold y’all over till I’m done with my next longer story, also they’re trans girl trans dude solidarity, and since beefton is basically sylvies fursona I think they’d have fun drawing and writing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Mera and Sylvie finally get some time to work on their creative projects and hang out with each other.
Relationships: Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Mera Salamin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Creative Conundrums

“And this is my original character and alter ego! Dr. Beefton! Isn’t he cool!?” Mera raised an eyebrow as Sylvie set down his tablet and stylus. “I remember that guy, he was terrifying.” She half chuckled to herself, recalling having nearly been killed by Sylvie’s fursona. Sylvie continued. “I’m glad we could get together to work on our art projects today, I’ve been so busy with work and clients it’s hard to get some break time in.” Mera smirked setting down her own tablet. “Kid, I’m available literally every day, you’re the one with the ridiculous schedule. I don’t know how you do it, when I was your age all I did was lay around and b- er, complain about things.” She quickly reassessed her words remembering that Sylvie was practically a baby despite being almost an even match for her conversation and wit wise. Sylvie sighed. “You can swear around me y’know, I’m not a kid!” Mera half smiled. “Well I would but then you’ll probably pass the habit onto Molly and then she’ll let it slip in front of Giovanni and then before you know it they’re giving me a lecture on ‘use of appropriate language in front of their minions’ or some crap.”

Sylvie sort of stopped paying attention halfway through Mera’s explanation as his attention shifted to her screen. “Not to interrupt you or anything, but what are you working on?” Mera shifted her attention back to her digital drawing. “Oh, it’s my new original character, they’re a goth punk vampire cat person from the future!” Sylvie’s eyes lit up. “What!? That is so cool! Do you have a story for them yet?” Mera smiled in an overly eager manner, clearly very excited to talk about the project. “I’ve been plotting it for weeks! So I have about six arcs written so far and I’m just getting down to writing the last one with the final showdown!” Sylvie grinned. “That’s awesome! I don’t suppose you’d have any room in your story to include one of your friends ocs too?” He asked with only a hint of desperation in his voice.

She smirked. “Well I included my self insert oc who’s a trans princess with an ice themed epithet so if you have an characters that could work in the setting I might be able to use one as her tag along friend or something.” Sylvie turned back to his tablet smiling like a maniac. “I’ll send you some of my sketchbook pages! I’ve got this cool really buff magician character that would be perfect!” Mera raised an eyebrow, maintaining her lopsided grin. “Heh, are all your ocs buff dudes or just the ones that you self project onto?” A faint blush came across Sylvie’s cheeks. “Shut up! Besides aren’t half your ocs rich girls with powers that have drawbacks?” Mera changed her tone to a more playful vibe. “Wow just scalp me why don’t you. Regardless though I think I can fit your magician dude into my story.” Sylvie smiled more sweetly this time. “Thanks Mera.” Despite the fact that the two of them regularly jokingly mocked each other, they both had to admit that they cherished the kinder moments, but they probably wouldn’t admit it to each other anytime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic be sure to check out my other ee fics! It’s kudos and comments from readers like you that fuel my writing! You can also check out my tumblr @pastelgothlapis if your so inclined!


End file.
